Trying to beat a Master
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Eren tries so hard to beat Captain Levi at anything. But, Levi is just un-beatable. Or is he?


_**Author's Note:**_ **Just a bonding Story about the two. This is not a shipping Fan Fiction.**

* * *

Eren stared at Levi as beads of sweat rolled down his face as he met the Captains intimidating gaze. It was creepy! If looks could kill, the young Titan Shifter would have been dead a _long_ time ago.

Levi stared back with his average bored expression. This game had been going on for 27 Minutes, close to 28. This kid was _really_ good. But, he was better. "You have stunning eyes," the Captain said casually sending the teen falling off of his chair with a loud bang on the floor.

"That isn't fair! You cheated!" Eren whined glaring at Levi who smirked. Yeah, Levi is the champion when it comes to staring contests. But he was _so_ close! If Levi hadn't said that, Eren would have won as the captain had felt a blink coming on. There was no way he was letting the kid beat him in such a simple game!

Eren paused. "Captain, do I have stunning eyes?"

"No," Levi stated getting up from his chair to get more tea. His back hurt a little bit, and he hates sitting around doing nothing. Plus, the chair was _very_ uncomfortable.

"I demand a re-match, Captain!" Eren yelled as Levi stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face the Suicidal Maniac.

"Oh really?" the Captain asked walking towards Eren which made the teen take a step back. "Fine. Let's play another game, shall we?" he asked again, getting right up in Eren's face.

"Uh huh…" Eren muttered with a gulp as Levi chuckled walking off and came back with a card game. Eren frowned. "A card game?"

"Uno," Levi said blankly taking out some cards and making shuffling seem awesome. Yeah, Levi was _extremely_ good at this game. He could beat this kid with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back.

"One?" Eren asked, trailing off, thinking about what the Captain meant. But, he only got a face palm from Levi who groaned in frustration.

"It's the name of the game, you idiot!" the petite Captain hissed in annoyance as Eren sat down. "Haven't you ever played it before?"

"Oh! I remember! A group of kids used to _always_ play this back in my home town!" Eren shouted as Levi winced glaring at Eren who frowned.

"Decibels," Levi said coldly. It looked like Eren got pierced through the heart. Apparently this kid was sensitive. A sensitive giant with anger issues.

"Sorry!" the teen quickly responded smiling again as Levi handed Eren seven cards as they began to play.

* * *

14 Minutes Later

* * *

Eren was on the floor crying while Levi had no cards and the poor kid had 17, which was impossible, but Levi got _all_ the good cards. Nothing is impossible when you have a midget for Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

"How?!" Eren sobbed as Levi was chuckling while Eren turned to glare at him. "You cheated!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up," Levi snapped as Eren just layed on the floor like he was dead. The teen looked like an emotional wreck. His hair was all messed up and he looked like he had been crying for hours. Yeah. _Very_ sensitive.

"You're mean," Eren pouted feeling tears streaming down his face up until Levi grabbed him.

"You're sensitive," Levi shot back as Eren narrowed his eyes somehow managing to get out of the Captain's grip and run off. Levi frowned, for the dark haired boy was out of his sight.

"I'm picking another game! I will win this one!" the Titan Shifter shouted as Levi smirked. Yup. Levi has this one in the bag.

* * *

3 Minutes Later…

* * *

Eren lost again, and he was crying, again. "Why?!" he screamed, but before Levi could say anything, Eren rushed off and got another game. Eren slammed the board down with a smirk on his face. Levi looked at the box which read _Checkers._

Levi blinked. What's this kid doing?! Levi was a _master_ at this game! But, Eren looked so happy and Levi almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

"Okay, let's play," Levi stated boredly as Eren jumped in the air and got out the piece happily. ' _Why is this kid so excited?!'_ Levi thought to himself staring at Eren, who noticed the staring.

"Which color do you want?" the teen asked as he got out the board wiping off the dust that was on it. Apparently this game was pretty old and Hanji decided to buy it for fun and forgot about it.

"Excuse me?" Levi asked rudely blinking at Eren who faced palmed.

"What color do you want for the pieces?" Eren asked more clearly this time as Levi pointed to the white piece. It looked clean and that was all that mattered to him.

Eren beamed as they started playing. Levi did a double jump as Eren's jaw dropped while Levi smirked.

10 Minutes Later

He couldn't believe it. Levi, the _master_ of _Checkers_ , is losing to Eren Yeager. This doesn't make any sense! Levi could beat anyone! He could even beat Erwin at this game!

Eren proceeded in doing another double jump to where Levi had only One Checker left. Levi frowned as Eren looked up at Levi and smirked, realizing that the Captain had nowhere else to go and that the teen just might win this one. "Captain, am I winning?" he asked as Levi moved his checker piece forward.

"Tch. No-" he was caught off guard when Eren got his checker piece out. Levi stared as his jaw dropped and then had no words. Eren jumped for joy but then stopped when Levi got up.

"Good job, Eren," Levi congratulated shaking Eren's hand who beamed and jumped in the air again. Gosh! Losing is _horrible_! But, Levi was a good sport and he was happy that this kid won against a master.

He won't let it happen again.

"I beat Levi! I'm going to go tell Hanji!" Eren yelled running off as Levi's eyes widened as he went chasing after Eren shouting…

"You tell Four Eyes, you're a dead man walking, Yeager!"

"Decibels, Captain!"

"Shut up!"


End file.
